


Things I'll Never Say (Undertale Fluff) (Sans x Reader)

by Quixotic_Gamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Gamer/pseuds/Quixotic_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the opportunity has come. </p><p>You've wondered for months what Sans could possibly be hiding from you in his bedroom. That sock collection must be all kinds of impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I'll Never Say (Undertale Fluff) (Sans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% Undertale fluff that was mostly inspired by a number of songs I've been listening to. I'll name a few, so you can get a mood set for yourself: 
> 
> Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne  
> La Lune - Madeon  
> Undertale OST: Undertale/His Theme
> 
> Note: The events that occur in this fluff are events that are actually connect to my OC, but I decided to compose this as a reader-insert for the enjoyment of myself and other Sans lovers. Enjoy!

Patiently (Y/N) waited for him to arrive home. It was typically late at night, as he could generally be found relaxing at Grillby’s after a “hard day at work” as he usually put it. He was the notorious jokester, always kicking up conversations with the newbies or the regulars--he didn’t care. Sans was pretty friendly towards everyone, and that was one of those traits she always adored about him.

Papy had been gone all day at Undyne’s for his weekly cooking lessons. He had promised (Y/N) a delightful dish of his top-notch spaghetti for dinner: “The noodles are not too mushy yet not too chewy!” He’d say, “They’ll be topped with a zesty, delicious tomato sauce that will kiss and caress your taste buds! Better yet--it’ll be packed full of the Great Papyrus’ love! With a pinch parmesan cheese on top!!”

She smiled fondly as she recalled the conversation.

The front door moaned and creaked as it opened, and she peered out of the doorway. I wide grin split her face as a flash of pink fuzzy slippers popped out from behind the door. Hands in his pockets, he kicked the snow off of them and stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind himself.

His eyes flickered to the kitchen doorway. 

“Hey there, kiddo.” 

“How was work?” 

“Snow busy. I had to do a lot of multitasking…”

“Multitasking?”

“I had to waste time, be unproductive, and procrastinate all at once. That kind of hard work takes a lot out of a guy.” He flashed her a jovial grin and watched in adoration as her face bloomed with a sweet smile and she started laughing.

God, she’s all kinds of cute. 

A soft blue blush painted his cheeks. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice.

Generally the first thing he did when he got home was drag himself on up the stairs and head into his bedroom. Usually she wouldn’t see him again for the rest of the night unless Papyrus was home or he felt like watching television with her. 

Today (Y/N) was lucky. Sans strolled on over to the couch and plopped down on the pear-green cushions. He stretched out his arms and legs, before eventually he let out a yawn and curled up against the pillows. It didn’t take long for him to succumb to the sleep his body was craving.  
(Y/N) watched him for some time before she started taking baby steps towards the couch. A soft, almost inaudible snore could be heard passed his teeth, but still softly she tip-toed closer. 

Just days ago she had figured it out: Sans keeps his room key on his person. Despite how long she has known him, she has never been able to convince him to allow her inside, and she was positively burning with curiosity. Wonder swirled around in her sparkling blue eyes when she thought about what he could possibly be hiding in there. 

Quiet as a mouse, she snatches up his room key. It was attached by a metal ring to the keychain he used for his phone. She smiled proudly as she snuck away from the scene--she never was good at being stealthy. (Y/N) was amazed she hadn’t woken him up. Still the snoring sounded as she ascended the stairs. 

Each and every time the stairs groaned under her weight she nearly jumped out of her skin. She’d quickly twist to make sure he wasn’t awake whilst the stairs fed her nothing but anxiety all the way up. 

Now she stood before his plain old bedroom door. Her heart was hammering fiercely against her ribcage. Her palms were damp with sweat, her body was trembling like a leaf, and her lips were bone dry. Hastily she stabbed the key in the lock and turned it. 

“Heh heh. What’cha got there, kiddo?”

She spun around faster than she had ever moved in her life. She was greeted with hollow, dead eye sockets staring her down and felt her heart drop all the way down to her toes. In a panic, she threw her hands, open palms, over her eyes and screamed bloody murder. 

If she can’t see him, then he can’t see her!

A deep, lovable chuckle tickles her ears. Sans places his hand on her head, and says smoothly, “Whoa, settle down, kid. You’re gonna make my ears fall off!” He proceeds to laugh at his own joke. It wasn’t until he realized she wasn’t laughing along with him that he stopped and looked at her, eyes slanted upwards in concern. “H-hey. You alright? I didn’t mean to rattle your bones so much.” 

He tenses up immensely as a wave of anxiety washes over him. He sighs and ruffles her hair. 

“So. You really want to know, don’t you?” 

“I-I… I’m sor-ry! I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy, I just-”

Sans snaps his fingers and, “click!” The key turns and the door unlocks. (Y/N) looks at him in astonishment as the door ominously swings open and jet black darkness melts into the hallway. “After you, (Y/N).” 

“...Seriously?!” 

“When have I ever pulled your leg?” He winks at her. 

She felt her heart ping in a mixture of lighthearted adoration and heavy anticipation. 

Without giving it a second thought, she marches into the darkness and allows it to engulf her. She gropes around the wall for a light switch, but the lights flickered on without her demand. She looks at Sans, and he just slings an arm around her shoulders.

“I bet it’s exactly what you imagined! Impressive, isn’t it?” His tone was dripping with playful arrogance.

Socks were scattered about the floor and collected into a small pile in the corner near the door. She snorts, and quirks a brow at him. 

“That must be your wondrous sock collection Papy always talks about. Just as grand as I imagined it would be!” 

“Heh. It’d be a skele-ton more stunning if my bro didn’t enforce laundry. But hey, that’s okay. He’s always working himself to the bone--it’s the least I can do.”

His entire being felt like it was on fire. Her laughter was so sweet and genuine… He felt like his soul was turning into a puddle of mush. He watched her beautiful face. He watched her eyes glitter in the light and her brown locks play tag with one another as she threw her head back in laughter. He watched her perfect, plush lips. He was completely oblivious to her further glancing around his bedroom, taking everything in.

There was a treadmill near the center of his room. She saw a piece of paper sitting next to it, and though she was tempted, she decided not to ask. 

There was a small dresser placed flat against the wall on the far side of the room. Some of the drawers were half opened. The surface was cluttered with whoopie-cushions and the like, and there was a small picture taped on the wall just beside his lamp. Next to that was his bed. It was an old, worn mattress on the floor that was littered with scrunched up balls of paper, crumbs, and a mess of green sheets. 

“Well, this definitely reflects your charming personality.” 

Her words snapped him out of his trance, and he blinked thrice at her. 

“Heh….Thanks.” Was all he could muster. He could only imagine how deep the blush painting his cheeks had turned. He watched as she saunters over to his bed and sits on the edge, gesturing for him to sit with her. His legs were already carrying him over to her.

“...Hey, Sans?”

“Mm?” 

“I know this is very sudden, but…”

His eyes widened. For once, he all the puns he had on the ready left his mind. His thoughts all began to blur, and his mouth became heavy. He watched her lips again. 

“...Do you think I could see….your soul?” 

He stiffened. “...My soul?” He swallowed thickly and gazed up into her eyes. He repeated the words. “My...soul. W-why would you want to see something so boring?” He chuckled softly, nervously even, and again he was running out of things to say. She looked at him pleadingly, and he began to move his mouth, but nothing came out. 

She sighs and leans against his shoulder, closing her eyes. 

Sans averts his gaze and holds out his hands. He stared at the wall as he willed his soul to appear, and appear it did. There was no extravagant appearance. There was no bright light, as there usually was. There was only a dim flash, and then it was just… there. A pale, almost transparent light came off of it in waves.

There was a long, impending silence. Seconds transcribed into minutes, and minutes lapsed into more minutes.

“Your soul is weak.” She said finally. “I-I...had a feeling… You’re not okay, are you?” 

There were no puns to be heard. No laughter, no jovial smile… She couldn’t even see his face, he was trying so hard to avoid her gaze. The silence became so heavily laced with tension it was suffocating.

“That’s okay, Sans. My soul is weak, too.” The sadness in her tone was almost tangible. 

Sans turned to look at her. Disbelief graced his expression. Her soul is… weak? But… He looked her over for any signs that would point to this, but he found nothing. His mouth was slightly gaping, as his worried eyes scanned her over, before he looked up at her icy orbs. Tears were swelling in the corners and a glaze was blanketing that pretty blue color he adored. 

“H-hey! (Y/N), no tears.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, so he threw his arms around her. She performed the same actions as he had, and within the blink of an eye, her soul also appeared. 

It was even worse for wear than his own. 

The light was so dim, it might has well have been burnt out completely. It had a slight quiver to its being. It made Sans want to reach out and still it with his boney palms. Confusion was etched into his expression. He looked at her again. 

“I know how you’re feeling, Sans. I know what it’s like to be tired all the time. Some days when you wake up, you can barely bring yourself to get out of bed.There’s only one thing in life that makes life worth living, and for you it’s Papyrus. Some days you feel like it isn’t worth it anymore… That everything will only be...reset.” 

She tried to muster up a smile of patience and understanding, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Sans was shocked silent and close to the edge of tears. She had already gone over.

“Th-there’s only...o-on-e difference b-between us in this regard, Sans.” She stopped and took a deep breath, “Y-you’re dying on the inside...a-and...I’m d-ying on the o-outside.” Her breathing hitched as she spoke, and finally she broke apart and started bawling. 

Sans gently pulled the hurting girl snug against his chest. He wraps his arms around her, and rests his chin on her head while she sobbed into his jacket. He stared in disbelief at the blank wall in front of him. There were so many different things running through his mind: What could possibly be wrong with her? Would she be okay? How much longer was she going to be around? Could he do anything to help? Why did this have to happen to her of all people? 

How much longer could he withstand getting his heart torn out and stepped on by the cruel, cruel world? 

Finally his cool exterior broke apart. Tears stained his white, boney cheeks. He held onto the beautiful, trembling human like she was his lifeline and he was hers. His hold around her tightened and he nuzzled her silky brown tresses.

Sans whispered sweet ramblings of reassurance into her ear.

“He-h. Y-you’re fine… Everything’s going to be fine…” His voice cracked, “I’m here. You’re here… Y-you’re right…” He reached down and took her warm hands in his own, smiling through his pain. “M-my… My soul is still holding o-n. I still h-ave the strength to drag myself out of bed in the morning... but I’m not just living for my bro anymore, (Y/N). M-my soul is still beating and shining for you, too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Heh. You’re amazing, you know that, kid?”

He stared up at his bedroom ceiling. It wasn’t long ago that (Y/N) had worn herself out and fallen asleep, and Sans had promptly wrapped her up in his jacket. With both arms he held her securely against his side, running his fingers through her lovely tresses. He held her like he was never letting go. He held her like he might lose her if he didn’t. 

He stared down at her peaceful face again and grinned, his fingertip prodding at her tearstained cheeks. 

“I don’t have the guts to say it to you, but… I can’t help falling in love with you.”

“I promise, whatever it takes, we’ll get through this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please let me know if you enjoyed this! I might post some more fluff if this does alright.
> 
> ~Azure


End file.
